


Sternenstaubabdrücke auf ihrer wartenden Haut

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/F, Illustrations, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble, a whole lot of zeugmata, i really need you to suspend your belief for this one
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Das ist die Fremde, die Du heiraten sollst. Die Prinzessin, die Deinem Vater als Dir ebenbürtig präsentiert wird. Das Mädchen, das Du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast.aka: Die politisch motivierte Verlobung zwischen Yue und Azula, die Azulas Herz langsam weichkocht. (5 geheimnisgetarnte Fakten, die Yue Azula erzählt, + 1 faktengetarntes Geheimnis, das Azula für sich behält.)
Relationships: Azula/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [star dust imprints on her waiting skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186226) by [timstokerlovebot (SchmokSchmok)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/timstokerlovebot)



> Das Worldbuilding ist bissi löchrig und sollte nicht zu sehr angeschaut werden
> 
>  **edit 07.03.21** die wundervolle [vermis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortvermis), die mir schon viel beim brainstormen und durch betalesen geholfen hat, hat eine wundervolle illu (id in alt text) für diese geschichte angefertigt
> 
> **CN: Essen, Toxische Beziehung (Azula & ihr Vater)**

Du richtest Deinen Rücken gerade, bevor Dein Vater Deine Körperhaltung tadeln kann. Die scharfen Spitzen Deiner Schuhe zeigen direkt auf die Tür und Du verschränkst Deine Hände hinter Deinem Rücken, um Dich vom Nesteln abzuhalten. Sie haben Dich in Deine prächtigsten Gewänder gekleidet und Deine Haare in den perfekten Knoten gezogen. Es war Deine Mutter, die Dich mit scharfer Nadel und güldenem Haarschmuck zur Prinzessin gekrönt hat. Die Verkörperung reiner königlicher Würde gefangen in Fleisch und Knochen Deines neunjährigen Körpers. 

Sie sprechen über Verträge und Sicherheit und Abgaben. Sie sprechen über Lokalitäten und Modalitäten, über Völker und Verbindungen. Sie sprechen über Allianzen und Vereinigungen und Loyalität. – Worüber sie nicht sprechen, das bist Du.

Zuko und Du, ihr steht unbewegt hinter euren Eltern und ihren Beratenden, die Füße schmerzend und die Finger zuckend nach sicherem Grund. Er greift nicht nach Deiner Hand und Du nicht nach seiner, aber Du wünschtest, er wäre Dir näher, jedes Mal, wenn Dein Blick auf das weißhaarige Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Verhandlungstisches fällt, das seinen Kopf nicht ein einziges Mal hebt, um Deinem Blick zu begegnen. Du möchtest nur eine verbündete Seele in diesem Raum, die das Feuer in Deinen Adern lindern kann, das immer und immer wieder aufs Neue aufflammt, wenn Du die gerade Linie ihrer Schultern studierst, wenn Dein Blick auf das Lila ihrer Kleidung und das Braun ihrer Stiefel fällt, wenn ihr Name genauso wenig fällt wie Deiner.

Du hast keine andere Möglichkeit, als sie anzusehen. Nicht nur weil sie direkt in Deiner Sichtlinie steht, sondern auch weil Du hoffst, Deine Zukunft in ihren verschränkten Händen lesen zu können, Sternenstaubabdrücke auf ihrer wartenden Haut.

Das ist die Fremde, die Du heiraten sollst. Die Prinzessin, die Deinem Vater als Dir ebenbürtig präsentiert wird. Das Mädchen, das Du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast.

* * *

Dein Vater gibt Dir das Zeichen, nach vorne zu treten. Du sollst Dich verbeugen und kein Wort sagen, weil alles bereits ohne Dich gesagt wurde. Aber vielleicht kannst Du endlich einen echten Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen. Das Gesicht des Mädchens, das in all ihrem grazilen Gleichmut vortritt, die Finger vor dem Körper so um einen Gegenstand gewunden, dass Du ihn auch aus der Nähe nicht erkennen kannst.

Nun steht sie vor Dir und Du kannst die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen sehen; so klein und unsichtbar, dass kein Mensch außer Dir es bemerken dürfte; ein verschwörerisches Lächeln nur für Dich, ein Geheimnis zwischen euch, in das sonst keiner eingeweiht wird. – Du willst ihre Vertrautheit, ihre Verschworenheit nicht, aber Du antwortest dennoch mit dem Herunterschlucken der Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die sich in Deinen Adern ausbreitet. Übrig bleibt nur die Glut unter Deinem Zwerchfell.

In ihren Handflächen liegen ein dunkles Band und ein blauer, geschliffener Stein. Sie neigt den Kopf, Deinem Blick ausweichend und die Hände zu Dir ausstreckend, sie opfert Dir eine Kette und Du weißt nicht, ob es rechtens wäre, sie zu ergreifen, also greifst Du stattdessen ihre Hände und führst sie an Deinen Hals, obwohl alles in Dir gegen den Gedanken rebelliert, fremde Hände an Deiner verletzlichen Kehle zu spüren. Doch als ihre Berührungen, als sie die Kette um Deinen Hals legt, so federleicht ausfallen, dass Du sie kaum bemerkst, suchst Du vor Überraschung ihren Blick. Du kannst ihn nicht finden. Sie hört nicht auf, Dich nicht anzusehen. Und als sie die Kette loslässt und einen Schritt zurückgeht, fällt mit dem Gewicht des Steins auch das Gewicht ihres Geschenks auf Deine Schulter. 

Du wirst heiraten, wenn Du sechszehn wirst, und obwohl Dein gesamtes bisheriges Leben noch einmal vor Dir liegt, fühlt es sich an wie das Ende.

* * *

Abends legst Du die Kette auf Deinen Nachttisch, morgens um Deinen Hals, nachts bricht sie das Licht des Mondes und mittags Deinen Willen .

Zuko sagt, dass er der Erbe eures Vaters ist, und dass kein Platz für Dich mehr ist. Zuko sagt, der einzige Platz für Dich ist inmitten von Eis und Schnee. Zuko sagt, dass sie Dich wegschicken werden, weil Du nicht heiratest, sondern verheiratet wirst. Aber Du weißt, dass er sich täuscht. Du weißt, dass euer Vater niemals zulassen würde, dass Du fortgeschickt wirst. Du weißt, dass Dein Platz auf dem Thron des Feuerlords ist und nirgendwo sonst.

Ty Lee sagt, wie romantisch es sei, dass Du jeden Tag das Versprechen Deiner Verlobten für alle sichtbar herumtragen kannst. Ty Lee sagt, wie herzerweichend es ist, dass der Stein nur für Dich geschliffen wurde, von Händen, die versucht haben, das perfekte Geschenk für Dich anzufertigen. Ty Lee sagt, wie glücklich Du sein kannst, zu wissen, was Dich in Deiner Zukunft erwartet. Aber Du weißt, dass sie falsch liegt. Du weißt, dass der Stein Dein Brandzeichen ist. Du weißt, dass jeder Mensch sehen können soll, zu wem Du _in Wirklichkeit_ gehörst, dass Du nicht mehr hierhergehörst, wie Zuko gesagt hat.

Deine Mutter sagt, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn Du traurig bist. Deine Mutter sagt, dass Du weinen darfst, wenn Dich das Bedürfnis überkommt. Deine Mutter sagt, dass sie versteht, wie Du Dich fühlst, weil sie selbst in Deiner Situation gewesen sei, bevor sie Ozai geheiratet habe, aber jetzt so glücklich sei mit Zuko und Dir. Aber Du weißt, dass sie lügt. Du weißt, dass sie diejenige gewesen ist, die eurem Vater gesagt hat, dass er das Bittgesuch des nördlichen Wasserstammes annehmen soll. Du weißt, dass sie es ist, die Dich nicht hier haben will, und dass Zuko rechtbehalten wird. 

* * *

Sie haben Kuspuk und Parka und Mukluks für Dich bereitgelegt. Dick und gefüttert und viel zu viel zu viel zu blau. In der Klammheimlichkeit Deines Zimmers schlüpfst Du in den schweren Stoff und Du erkennst Dich unter all dem Winter nicht wieder. Deine eigenen Augen starren aus dem Spiegel zurück, doch der Rest, den Du sehen kannst, gehört zur Verlobten der Prinzessin des nördlichen Wasserstammes. 

Die meiste Zeit kannst Du vergessen, was Dich erwartet, die schwere Kette ein alltägliches Gewicht, aber in Momenten wie diesen ruht die Last der Welt auf Deinen Schultern. Der Tag, an dem Du endgültig gehen musst, rückt näher und kein Hoffen und Bitten und Flehen wird sie davon abhalten, Dich fortzuschicken.

„Du siehst aus wie eine von ihnen“, sagt Zuko und in Deiner Hast, Dich zu ihm umzudrehen, stolperst Du über die Mukluks, die hinter Dir stehen. Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und den Kopf schiefgelegt beobachtet er, wie Du mit Deinem Gleichgewicht kämpfst.

Er will sich abwenden, als hätte er nur auf den Moment gewartet, Dich zu verhöhnen und dann verrichteter Dinge zu verschwinden, aber dann hält er inne und sein Blick geht suchend durch den Raum, bis er wieder bei Dir angelangt. Vielleicht sieht er die harte Linie Deines Mundes als Sieg, vielleicht die fellbesetzte Kapuze als Triumph. Vielleicht will er sich noch einmal in der Erkenntnis sonnen, dass Du es bist, die falsch gelegen hat; dass eure Mutter all ihre Ziele erreicht hat. Du musst gehen und Zuko wird den Thron besteigen. 

Bevor er sich endgültig umdreht, um zu gehen, wird sein Blick für einen Moment ganz weich, Du erkennst ihn fast nicht wieder, und er sagt: „Blau liegt Dir.“ Und dann bist Du plötzlich ganz allein, ertrinkend in einem Mantel, der für jemanden gemacht ist, der größer ist als Du.

* * *

Die Jahreszeiten ziehen an Dir vorbei, aber eigentlich bist Du es, die durch die Landschaft zieht. Es spendet Dir keinen Trost, das stetige Vorankommen der königlichen Schaluppe, das beständige Getrampel der Komodorhinos, das niemals endende Rauschen des Meeres, das Du immer hören kannst, egal ob Bord oder Land unter Deinen Füßen. Die kalte Luft eine konstante Erinnerung, dass Du die Feuernation und ihre Hitze hinter Dir gelassen hast. Der Beweis, dass es egal ist, dass Du Dein gesamtes Leben damit verbracht hast, besser und am besten zu sein; dass es nichts wert ist, das Wort Deines Vaters, dem Du all Deine Loyalität entgegengebracht hast; dass es keine Rolle mehr spielt, dass Du zur Thronfolgerin würdest, wenn Zuko sich einen Fehltritt leistet, weil Du bereits zu weit gegangen bist. Ihr hab das Randgebiet des nördlichen Wasserstammes erreicht und die Eis- und Schneemassen leuchten Dir entgegen. 

Das soll von nun an Dein Zuhause sein, der Ort, an dem Du lebst, das Reich, in dem Du lediglich die Gefährtin der Regentin bist. Du bist zu größerem gemacht, aber Zuko ist derjenige, der auf dem Thron landen wird, weil die Fürsorge eurer Mutter sichergestellt hat, dass Du niemals erlangst, wofür Du gekämpft hast. 

Es ist das erste Mal in Deinem Leben, dass Du nicht bekommst, was Du willst; das erste Mal, dass Du Dich einer Entscheidung fügen musst, die entgegen Deines Willens gefällt wurde; das erste Mal, dass es so aussieht, als müsstest Du Dich einfach mit Deinem Schicksal abfinden. Und Dein Schicksal ist es Dein Dasein am Nordpol zu fristen, während die Kälte das Feuer aus Deinen Adern vertreibt.

Doch die Realität sieht eigentlich so aus: Eure Mutter ist nicht mehr und Zuko ist fort, aber zurückgerufen wurdest Du trotzdem nicht, ihr habt euch alle drei geirrt. Nur dass Du nichts davon weißt.

* * *

Du vermisst Mai und Ty Lee und eure Nachmittage im Palastgarten. Du vermisst Trainingskämpfe und das Sprechen hinter vorgehaltener Hand über all die Dinge, die Ty Lee und Mai sonst keinem Menschen anvertrauen können. Du vermisst das warme Gefühl der Genugtuung, das sich in Deiner Magengegend ausgebreitet hat, wann immer Mai mit leiser Stimme gebeten hat: „Sag es niemandem, Azula, nicht einmal Ty Lee.“ Du vermisst das berauschende Gefühl, kaum entzifferbare Hinweise auf all die Geheimnisse in Gespräche zu streuen, immer wieder grenzend an Aufdeckung. Du vermisst das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, die Kontrolle zu haben, nicht vollkommen allein in Deiner Ecke zu stehen.

Am Nordpol bist Du einsam, eine Öllampe umgeben von arktischem Wind.

Manchmal bist Du einsam zusammen mit Yue. Einsam, weil sie nicht zu Dir gehört, sondern zum nördlichen Wasserstamm; Loyalitätsbekundungen wären nichts Anderes als hohle Phrasen. Zusammen, weil sie Dich manchmal so ansieht, als wollte sie Dir leise Worte zuflüstern, die nur für Deine Ohren bestimmt sind. Aber meistens blinzelt sie bestimmt und wendet dann ihren Blick von Dir ab, als hätte sie gerade noch bemerkt, wer da vor ihr sitzt. (Dass Du vor ihr sitzt.)

(Manchmal fragst Du Dich, was Yue Dir anvertrauen möchte. Du fragst Dich, welche Geheimnisse in einem Menschen wie Prinzessin Yue schlummern können; welche Gefühle und Gedanken, die sie sonst mit keinem teilt, sich hinter ihren oberflächlich höflichen Worten verstecken; welche Schwachstellen unter ihrem in sich ruhenden Lächeln und ihren freundlichen Augen vergraben sind. Du fragst Dich, wie weit Du scharren müsstest, um offen zu legen, was sich in ihr verbirgt. Aber meistens bist Du so mit der Wut beschäftigt, die sich beständig versucht ihren Weg aus Dir heraus zu brennen, dass Du Dich auf nichts Anderes konzentrieren kannst als einzuatmen und auszuatmen und all die Bedürfnisse nach unüberlegten Kurzschlusshandlungen wegzuatmen.)

* * *

Das erste Geheimnis, das sie Dir anvertraut, ist kein wirkliches Geheimnis, es ist ein „das dort ist mein Zimmer, falls Du irgendetwas brauchst, scheu Dich nicht, zu klopfen, egal zu welcher Tageszeit“ und ein eindringliches „egal wann“, als ihr gemeinsam an Yues Tür vorbeilauft. Aber es fühlt sich an wie ein Geheimnis, in dieser Residenz, in der jeder Eispfeiler gleich aussieht für Dich und in der Du Dein eigenes Zimmer (das nicht unweit von ihrem entfernt liegt) an manchen Tagen kaum wiederfindest.

Du versuchst so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken, dass Du nun den Ort kennst, an dem sie am verletzlichsten ist, weil es nur einen Grund geben kann, dass Yue diesen Schritt auf Dich zugegangen ist: Sie versucht, sich einen strategischen Vorteil zu verschaffen, indem sie den Grundstein legt, um Dir Informationen entlocken zu können, ohne dass Du ihrem Treiben auf die Schliche kommst. Es spielt keine Rolle, dass Du Dich an schlechten Tagen in der Nähe ihrer Türe wiederfindest, die Hand nur Momente entfernt, zu klopfen, weil die Sache letztendlich so aussieht: Yue ist nicht die Einzige, die sich Schlachtpläne ausdenken kann, und Du bist es leid, darauf zu warten, dass Deine Situation sich verändert; leid, darauf zu warten, dass Dein Vater Dich nach Hause holt; leid, passiv zu sein und zu _warten_. Du willst endlich die Initiative ergreifen und vielleicht ist der einzige Weg, dieses Ziel zu erreichen, Yue in ihrem eigenen Spiel zu schlagen; auch wenn das bedeutet, dass Du andere Wege einschlagen musst, als Du gewohnt bist, zu gehen. (Du weißt, was Dein Vater von Dir verlangen würde, um Azulon von Dir zu überzeugen. Und wie schwierig soll es sein, eine Prinzessin einzunehmen, die vor viel zu langer Zeit bereits Anspruch auf Dich erhoben hat? Du kannst perfekt für sie sein, ohne Anstrengung. Eine Leichtigkeit.)

* * *

„Mein Interesse an Kartenspielen ist nie besonders groß gewesen“, sagst Du zur Begrüßung, die Schulter an den Türrahmen gelehnt und das Angebot von Frieden in Deiner Stimme. Yue fährt zusammen, sichtlich überrumpelt von Deinem Erscheinen. „Meine Stärke lag immer mehr in Feuerverstecken oder Hütchen.“

Ihre Finger spielen für einen Moment mit der Wasser Vier, die sie gerade auf den zweiten Stapel von links legen wollte. Dann legt sie die Karte neben das Spielfeld und bedeutet Dir, einzutreten. 

Deine Schuhe rutschen beinahe über das Eis, aber Du lässt Dir nicht anmerken, dass Dich der Boden in nichtsahnenden Momenten noch immer unerwartet trifft und aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt.

Als Du mit ihr zusammen auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett sitzt, sagt sie: „Normalerweise spiele ich Pai Sho.“ Für einen Moment bist Du an Onkel Iroh erinnert, den Du so oft beim Pai Sho spielen gesehen hast, der Dir aber nie angeboten hat, es auszuprobieren – so wie er Dir nie beibringen wollte, Blitze zu erzeugen. (Die Blitze hast Du selbst in die Hand genommen, Pai Sho verworfen.)

„Ich habe noch nie Pai Sho gespielt“, erwiderst Du, während Du nicht glauben kannst, dass sich Dir so schnell und so offensichtlich eine erste Möglichkeit bietet, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen (eine banale erste Möglichkeit, aber Du bist geduldig. Das ist Dein Weg zum Thron, wenn auch zum falschen), und Du die Wut auf Iroh herunterschluckst.

„Oh“, sagt Yue leise, „Ich kann Dir zeigen, wie es gespielt wird.“ Sie macht keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Aber dafür musst Du auch etwas für mich tun, in Ordnung?“ Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus; ein Lächeln, das Du schon einmal gesehen hast, und Du machst Dich auf das schlimmste gefasst. Aber Du nickst bestimmt. „Du musst mir erklären, was Feuerverstecken ist.“

Das wird einfacher, als Du erwartet hast.

* * *

Das zweite Geheimnis, das sie Dir anvertraut, ist auch nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, aber Du lässt es als eines durchgehen, weil es einen Schritt vorwärts bedeutet. Ihr sitzt draußen vor dem Palast und sie erklärt Dir die Regeln von Eismurmeln, das im Gegensatz zu Pai Sho so wirkt, als könntest Du so etwas ähnliches wie Spaß daran haben. (Du bist gut in Pai Sho, eine naturgegebene Strategin, aber wenig kommt an den süßen Genuss des Sieges heran, den Spiele hervorrufen, in denen Du Dich selbst herausfordern musst.)

Ihre Hand umfasst Deine, als sie Deinen Griff korrigiert, und Du konzentrierst all Deine Kraft darauf, die federleichte Berührung einfach hinzunehmen. (Du erinnerst Dich an das erste Mal, als sie Dich berührt hat, Du spürst den Stein an Deinem Hals, der Dich hier viel weniger zur Aussätzigen macht.)

„Seit Du hier bist“, sagt Yue plötzlich, ohne ihre Hand von Deiner zu nehmen, „frage ich mich, wie Du nicht frieren kannst.“ Sie sieht auf Deinen rot-schwarzen Mantel, der eindeutig nicht auf Nordpoltemperaturen ausgelegt ist. 

Du starrst auf die Murmel in Deiner Hand und antwortest: „Feuer.“ 

Die Temperatur Deiner Finger erhöht sich und mit dem Schmelzen der Eismurmel reißt Yue ihre Hand fort, um sich nicht an Dir zu verbrennen. Du bedauerst ein wenig, dass Du nicht dieselbe entrüstete Reaktion aus Yue herausgekitzelt hast, die Zuko in dieser Situation zur Schau gestellt hätte. Aber Du rechnest auch nicht damit, dass sie mit leiser, besorgter Stimme sagt: „Du musst schrecklich hungrig sein von all dem Bändigen.“ 

Sie fragt nicht, warum Du nach all der Zeit noch immer in die dünnen Mäntel der Feuernation gekleidet bist und nicht die warmen Parkas des Wasserstammes. Stattdessen zeigt sie Dir den Zutritt zur Küche und die beste Art und Weise, sich einen Mitternachtsimbiss zu besorgen, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden.

* * *

Deine heißen Finger biegen Metall, das einmal eine Kette von Dir gewesen ist, in eine neue Form und Du fragst Dich, was Du hier eigentlich genau tust. Oder: Du weißt ganz genau, _was_ Du gerade tust, aber Du kannst Dir ganz und gar nicht erklären, _warum_ Du es tust.

Die Verlobungskette um Deinen Hals fühlt sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so schwer an wie in Deiner Zeit in der Feuernation, und inzwischen weißt Du, dass die Ketten von der werbenden an die umworbene Person verschenkt wird. Du weißt, dass das Tragen der Kette Dich als Umworbene, als Umgarnte, als _Eingenommene_ auszeichnet, und Du bist es so satt, Yues nackten Hals unter dem Kragen ihres Parkas hervorlugen zu sehen. Du bist nicht der Mensch, dessen Wohlwollen gewonnen wird, ohne dass auch Dein Zeichen getragen wird. So öffentlich Deine Zugehörigkeit zu zeigen, wenn Yue nicht immerwährend daran erinnert wird, dass Du nicht die einzige bist, die zu einem anderen Menschen gehört.

Also sitzt Du in Deinem Mantel im Schnee und konzentrierst Deine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das sanfte, präzise Biegen des Metalls, um einen Anhänger für das rote Band zu fertigen, das Du aus einer anderen Deiner Ketten gezogen hast. (Du hast ohnehin keinen Nutzen für all den Schmuck, den sie Dir mitgegeben haben, als Du gegangen bist. Es gibt nur noch eine Kette, die Du tragen kannst, bis Du verheiratet bist.)

Du tauchst den Anhänger in den Schnee, um das Glühen zu ersticken, und betrachtest die tropfenförmige Form, in die Du noch Flammen gravieren musst, damit es keine Verwechslungen geben kann, zu wem Yue gehört.

(Letztendlich sehen sie mehr wie wilde Wellen aus, Du bist eben keine Künstlerin, aber Yues Lächeln ist so erschreckend echt und so überraschend ansteckend, dass Du Dich nicht daran störst, als Du ihr die Kette umlegst.) 

* * *

Das dritte Geheimnis, das sie Dir anvertraut, ist vielleicht kein tiefes, dunkles Geheimnis, aber sie teilt es nicht mit jedem Menschen, also muss es reichen, um Dich darin zu bestärken, dass Du auf dem richtigen Weg bist.

„Ich kenne da einen Ort“, hat Yue gesagt, bevor sie Dich spätnachts nach draußen geführt und hinter sich auf einen Eisbärhund gesetzt hat. Ihr seid eine ganze Weile geritten und Du hast, nachdem sie Dich darum gebeten hat, tatsächlich die Augen verschlossen gehalten. (Du redest Dir ein, dass Du es machst, weil Du ihr vermitteln möchtest, dass Du ihr vertraust, also kann sie sich Dir vollkommen und ganz aushändigen. Aber eigentlich hat sie Dir nie einen Grund gegeben, ihr kein Vertrauen zu schenken.)

Plötzlich hält der Eisbärhund inne und Du spürst, wie Yue sich von seinem Rücken auf den Boden sinken lässt. Du verharrst, bis Du spürst, dass ihre Hand sich auf Deinen Oberschenkel legt, der Handrücken nach unten, die Innenfläche so nach oben gewandt, dass Du Deine hineinlegen kannst, damit sie Dir nach unten helfen kann.

„In Ordnung,“ sagt Yue, nachdem sie Dich von dem Eisbärhund fortgeführt hat. Sie stoppt Dich und dreht Dich in eine andere Richtung, dann sagt sie, ohne Deine Hand loszulassen: „Du kannst Deine Augen jetzt öffnen.“

Und als Du Deine Augen öffnest, trifft Dich die Weitläufigkeit der kalten Tundra und der sich darüber erstreckenden Polarlichter direkt ins Herz. Du fühlst Dich so klein und überwältigt, dass nur Yues Hand in Deiner Dich davon abhalten kann, wieder zu dem Eisbärhund zurückzukehren und zu fliehen. (Du hast Dich noch nie so gefühlt und Du weißt nicht, wie Du mit so vielen Gefühlen umgehen sollst, die nicht Wut oder Trotz oder Gehässigkeit sind.)

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, fragt Yue leise und Du kannst nicht anders, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel anzusehen.

* * *

Eigentlich bist Du nur an den Ort zurückgekehrt, den sie Dir gezeigt hat, weil Du für Dich allein sein wolltest. Nur ein paar wertvolle Stunden ohne einen anderen Menschen, während der Nordpol schläft und Du Dich in Deinem eigenen Element befinden kannst. (Die ständige Kontrolle Deiner eigenen Körpertemperatur und die ewige Kälte laugen Dich aus, weil da viel mehr in Dir schlummert, das nicht nach draußen kann.)

Du hast Dir einen Mitternachtsimbiss aus der Küche gestohlen und die Hälfte heruntergeschlungen, bevor Du Deine Glieder ausgeschüttelt und gestreckt hast.

Alles in Agna Qel’a ist aus Eis gemacht und Du kannst es Dir nicht leiten, Dir das Wohlwollen der Stadt zu verscherzen, wenn Du die Infrastruktur zum Schmelzen bringst. Also musst Du die leere Weite der Tundra nutzen, um das Jucken in Deinem Inneren zu lindern; um endlich wieder zu tun, wozu Du geboren wurdest.

Am Anfang fühlen sich Deine Gelenke schwerfällig und eingefroren an, als hättest Du noch nie in Deinem Leben Feuer gebändigt, aber umso länger Du Dich über das Eis drehst und wendest, desto weicher werden Deine Bewegungen, bis Du irgendwann das Gefühl bekommst, Du hättest nie etwas anderes in Deinem Leben getan.

Du atmest schwer und streifst den Mantel von Deinen Schultern, Oberarme und Gesicht dampfend in der Kälte. Als Du Deine Arme über den Kopf streckst, um die Muskeln in Deinen Schultern zu dehnen, ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme, mit der Du nicht gerechnet hast: „Das war wunderschön.“

Überrascht drehst Du Dich zu Yue um, deren Hand die Zügel eines Eisbärhundes umfasst halten. Du erwiderst langsam: „Feuerbändigen ist machtvoll.“

Yue schüttelt den Kopf und es sieht fast so aus, als würde sie über Dich lächeln, als sie sagt: „Nein, was ich meine, ist: Es sah wunderschön aus.“ Und Du weißt nicht, was Du mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollst.

* * *

Es ist der Avatar. 

Der verdammte Avatar ist am Nordpol und Du weißt nicht, was Du tun sollst. (Oder: Du weißt sehr genau, was von Dir erwartet würde. Du weißt, dass Dein Vater, wenn er vom Avatar wüsste, von Dir erwarten würde, dass Du ihm ohne zu Zögern Bericht erstattest. Du weißt, dass er erwarten würde, dass Du dem Avatar ein schnelles Ende bereitest. Und das könntest Du, weil er so jung und so unerfahren und machtlos ist, dass es ein leichtes wäre, ihn zu überwältigen. Aber warum solltest Du tun, was Dein Vater von Dir erwartet? Warum solltest Du nach all der Zeit, in der Du kein Wort von ihm gehört hast, das über den Befehl, Bericht zu erstatten, hinausgeht, für ihn tun, was er verlangt? Du hast so lange darauf gewartet, dass er Dir erklärt, warum er Dich allein gelassen hat. Du hast so lange darauf gewartet, dass er Dich zurückholt und Dir sagt, dass es nur ein Schachzug war, um Dir den Platz zu geben, den Du verdienst. Du hast so lange gewartet und wurdest enttäuscht.)

(Und dann ist da noch Yue, die nicht vor Dir verbergen möchte, dass der Avatar am Nordpol ist; die voller Vertrauen in Deine Augen blickt und Dir sagt, dass Du es keinem Menschen erzählen darfst; die Dich um Dein Stillschweigen bittet, auch wenn sie weiß, dass Dein Vater anderes verlangen würde.)

Der verdammte Avatar ist am Nordpol und Du weißt nicht, was Du tun sollst. (Und Du schweigst, so wie Dein Vater geschwiegen hat, als Du die Feuernation verlassen musstest. Und Du bleibst still, weil Du Yues Vertrauen gewinnen musst, nachdem Dein Vater Deines verloren hat. Und Du siehst einfach nur zu, wie der Avatar immer stärker wird, weil er Deinen Vater dort treffen wird, wo Du es alleine nie könntest.) 

* * *

Der Moment, in dem Du realisierst, dass Deine Loyalitäten nicht bei Deiner Familie _und_ dem nördlichen Wasserstamm liegen können, kommt in der Form von General Zhao, der _Deine_ Stadt belagert. (Es ist das erste Mal, dass Du von Agna Qel’a als _Deine_ Stadt denkst; Agna Qel’a als _Deine_ Stadt fühlst.) Du musst Dich entscheiden, welche Seite Du nach außen trägst. 

Dieses Bekenntnis sollte Dir nicht schwerfallen, obwohl Dein Vater alles ist, wofür Du jemals gelebt hast. Aber trotzdem stehst Du wie angewurzelt in einem Haufen Schnee und kannst keinen Finger rühren. Alles in Dir erstarrt und Du kannst nur dabei zusehen, wie Zhao sich seinen Weg zur Oase bahnt.

Dein Herz wandert widerwillig zu Yue, die Dich mit zitternder Stimme darum bittet, den Avatar zu unterstützen und dem nördlichen Wasserstammm zu helfen; die verzweifelt nach Deiner Hand greift und Dich eindringlich fragt, ob ihr auf einer Seite steht.

(Steht ihr auf einer Seite? Bisher hast Du immer nur auf Deiner Seite gestanden und die Seite, die Du mit anderen Menschen teilen würdest, musste immer Deine sein. Mai und Ty Lee haben auf Deiner Seite gestanden und Du irgendwie auf der Deines Vaters. Aber jetzt ist es anders, jetzt ist alles anders, und vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, eine Seite einzunehmen, die Du ganz allein für Dich gewählt hast.)

„General Zhao“, rufst Du mit all Deiner Wirkmächtigkeit in der Stimme und Du überraschst Dich selbst dabei. Auch wenn Du am Nordpol lebst und nicht mehr dieselbe Macht hast wie zuvor, bist Du noch immer seine Prinzessin und er muss tun, was Du von ihm verlangst. „Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun? Was denken Sie, auf wessen Befehl Sie handeln?“ Und damit sind Deine Fronten plötzlich geklärt und Du bist nicht sicher, wie Du Dich auf dieser Seite wiederfinden konntest.

* * *

Das fünfte und letzte Geheimnis, das sie Dir anvertraut, klingt wie die größte Offenbarung, zu der Yue fähig ist.

Ihr sitzt gemeinsam inmitten der Tundra, fünffingrige Handschuhe und dicke Parkas schützen euch mit aufgesetzten, fellbesetzten Kapuzen vor der eisigen Kälte des Windes. Das einzige andere Lebewesen in Sichtweite ist der Eisbärhund, auf dem ihr euch aus der Stadt geschlichen habt.

„Kann ich Dir etwas erzählen, was ich noch nie einem Menschen erzählt habe?“, fragt Yue leise, ohne Dir dabei ins Gesicht zu sehen. Du machst Dich darauf bereit, dass sie Dir etwas erzählt, das Dich irgendwie weiterbringt, das Dir verrät, wie Du endlich einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne machen kannst.

Als sie nicht weiterspricht, ermutigst Du sie, weiterzusprechen: „Klar.“

„Als ich alt genug wurde, in die politischen Geschäfte eingewiesen zu werden“, beginnt Yue und Du horchst auf, weil Du bisher aus vielen politischen Belangen herausgehalten wurdest, weil Du als Gefährtin der Prinzessin nicht das Recht hast, Dich an den Gesprächen und Diskussionen zu beteiligen, „hat mein Vater mir verboten, weiter Pinguinschlitten zu fahren. Aber ich hab mich trotzdem einmal nachts nach draußen geschlichen, weil ich mich nicht davon abhalten konnte.“ Eine Röte breitet sich auf ihren Wangen aus, die Du noch nie zuvor an ihr gesehen hast, Du erkennst sie fast nicht wieder. 

„Pinguinschlitten“, wiederholst Du und Fassungslosigkeit schleicht sich in Deine Stimme. (Du hast mit einem Geheimnis gerechnet, das an Deine heranreicht, aber das hier ist so fernab von Deinem Verständnis von Geheimnis, das Du Dich nicht abhalten kannst, ein wenig zu lachen.)

Ihre Wangen färben sich noch röter und sie versucht ihr Gesicht vor Deinem Blick zu verstecken, als sie peinlich berührt „Ja!“ ausruft, was Dich noch ein wenig mehr zum Lachen bringt. Plötzlich bist Du Dir nicht mehr sicher, ob Du Dich noch an den Plan erinnerst.

* * *

Die Schriftrolle in Deinen Händen sieht aus, als hättest Du sie niemals geöffnet, nur das gebrochene Siegel beweist, dass Du den Inhalt kennst. Du siehst Yue an, die auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett sitzt, und sagst: „Ich muss packen.“

Die Stirn in überraschte Falten gelegt fragt Yue: „Was?“

„Mein Vater hat mir geschrieben“, antwortest Du, dann reichst Du Yue die Schriftrolle, damit sie selbst lesen kann, dass Dein Vater Deinen Eingriff in das Treiben von Iroh und Zuko befiehlt.

Ihr Blick tanzt hektisch über seine Worte und mit angespanntem Unglauben in der Stimme fragt sie: „Und nun musst Du packen?“ 

„Ich muss packen und mich auf die Suche machen“, deklarierst Du, die Gedanken schon halb in einer Weltkarte vergraben.

Yue seufzt meeresbodentief, bevor sie sich selbst davon abhalten kann, und stellt fest: „Du musst seinem Befehl gehorchen, für Dein Volk, ich verstehe.“

Du schnaubst und das Lachen, das danach über Deine Lippen fällt, könnte beinahe über Yue sein, wenn es nicht so verdammt unterhaltsam wäre, dass es keine Rolle spielt, wie viel Zeit Menschen mit Dir verbringen, weil sie immer und immer wieder dabei versagen, Dich lesen zu können.

„Ich muss den Avatar finden, um ihn das Feuerbändigen zu lehren“, erwiderst Du spöttisch. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, das Dich so sehr antreibt, wie Arg und Gehässigkeit und die bloße Befriedigung, etwas jemandem zufleiß zu tun. (Deinem Vater, nicht irgendjemandem. Die Zeiten, in denen er Deine unhinterfragte Loyalität genießen durfte, sind vorbei. Du willst Deinen Thron und der Avatar ist der Einzige, der das bewerkstelligen kann.)

„Ich komme mit“, sagt Yue plötzlich, bereits auf den Beinen stehend, und Du kannst Dir das warme Gefühl nicht erklären, das sich in Deinem ganzen Körper breitmacht. Du hast sie schließlich nicht darum gebeten.

Du sagst: „Gut.“ Und sie lächelt Dich an. 

* * *

Das Boot, das Yue für euch organisiert hat, ist klein und hölzern und keinesfalls für königliche Reisende gedacht in seiner schlichten Einfachheit, aber es wird ausreichen müssen, um den Avatar zu finden, der sich im Erdkönigreich befinden soll. Yue hat zwei Wasserbändiger für euren Plan an Bord geholt, die euch nicht an Arnook verraten werden (weil sie Yue lieben; eine Nichtbändigerin, die noch nicht einmal im Kampf ausgebildet ist, aber die so nah an ihren Herzen ist, dass sie nichts Falsches daran sehen, alles für sie zu tun, auch wenn ihr Stammesführer nicht damit einverstanden wäre) und die ausgebildet sind im Lenken von Booten.

Du wirfst noch einen letzten Blick auf den erleuchteten Palast, der die letzten Jahre Dein … Zuhause gewesen ist, auch wenn der Gedanke nicht unbedingt dieselbe Art von Geborgenheit mit sich bringt, wie Yue an Deiner Seite zu wissen. (Yue, die, ohne Deine Motivation infrage zu stellen, sofort dazu bereit gewesen ist, alles für ihr Volk zu tun und damit irgendwie auch für Dich; die Du in all Deiner Zeit am Nordpol nicht auf dieselbe Weise hast von Dir überzeugen müssen wie Mai und Ty Lee und Deinen Vater, und in der Du manchmal Teile Deiner Mutter erkennen kannst, die sie nur Zuko gezeigt hat, aber nie Dir.)

„Willst Du den Befehl geben, dass wir losziehen können?“, fragt Yue, nachdem sie ein letztes Mal in ihrer Tasche nachgeschaut hat, ob sie alles eingepackt hat. Sie hat sich die Haare von Dir in einen Dutt binden lassen und wäre das Medaillon, das sie daran befestigt hat, nicht mit dem Symbol des Wasserstammes versehen, könntest Du sie glatt für eine Prinzessin der Feuernation halten. 

Du schüttelst den Kopf. „Mach Du das.“

Und dann greifst Du nach ihrer Hand und ihr betretet gemeinsam das Boot. Eure Reise beginnt jetzt erst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, diese szenen zu schreiben, weil sie nicht so recht zum vibe der hauptstory passen, aber vermis hat eine [wundervolle illu für die polarlichterszene](https://twitter.com/skizzenvermis/status/1368246096493961218) angefertigt und, na ja, hier sind wir (brennender wunsch nach azula unterrichtet aang? ja.)

Ihre Hände sind irgendwo in ihren Ärmeln vergraben und Du genießt für einen Moment den frischen Luftzug in Deinem Gesicht und die Wärme, die von ihr ausstrahlt. Es ist beinahe friedlich hier im Sonnenschein mit Yue, bis sie mit ruhiger Stimme die Stille zwischen euch zerbricht: „Du musst mich nicht begleiten, weißt Du?“

„Er hat Dich gefragt, ob Du _Zeit mit ihm totschlagen_ möchtest“, stellst Du fest, den Blick nicht von der Gracht abwendend, als würde es ihre Frage in irgendeiner Art und Weise beantworten. Du bist Dir selbst nicht sicher, warum Du es aussprichst; beinahe als würdest Du Deine Karten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung abdecken und dabei in ihre Richtung Dein Herzblatt offenbaren. 

Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf wirft sie Dir einen Blick zu, Die Ausdruckslosigkeit Deines Gesichtes gegen Deine hart ineinander verschränkten Finger Deiner Hand abwägend. Sie sagt: „Er möchte nett sein, es hat so lange keinen Kontakt zwischen dem Südlichen und dem Nördlichen Wasserstamm gegeben.“

„Fraternisierung, meinst Du.“ Vielleicht klingen Deine Worte etwas herausgepresst und Deine Stimme schroff, aber es ist nur, weil Du sicher gehen willst, dass sie nicht überläuft, dass Du noch immer den Fuß in der Tür hast, dass sie Dir nicht in den Rücken fällt für einen unbedeutenden Jungen vom Südlichen Wasserstamm.

Sie zieht ihre Hände aus ihren Ärmeln und für einen kleinen Moment sieht es so aus, als würde sie nach Deiner Hand greifen – Du hältst die Luft an –, aber sie verschränkt nur ihre behandschuhten Finger ineinander und sagt: „Freundschaften knüpfen.“ 

( _Ein Netz gegen die Feuernation_ liegt unausgesprochen zwischen euch, denn aufgrund wessen müsste sich der Nördliche Wasserstamm sonst auffangen. Und trotz der damit einhergehenden Unruhe in Deiner Magengegend, kannst Du Dich selbst nicht davon abhalten, Deine Hand auf ihrer anderen Seite auf die Reling zu legen, als der Wasserstammjunge mit ihr spricht.)

* * *

„Blau liegt Dir“, klingt aus ihrem Mund so ganz anders als aus Zukos. Da ist kein verstecktes Mitleid unter Schichten von Hohn und Spott und jahrelang angefressener Frustration. Es sind keine gezielt gewählten Worte, die den Platz zwischen euch einnehmen und ausfüllen und erstickend eng machen; die darauf ausgelegt sind, die Risse in Deiner Mauer oder Deinem Fundament zu finden, um sich in den Winkeln Deines Herzens festzusetzen wie parasitäre Algen, die sich irgendwann ihren Weg aus Dir herausgraben werden. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht in Deinem Herzen ankommen, dass sie Dich nicht bis in jeden Winkel füllen und machen, dass Du beinahe aus Dir herausplatzt.

Da sind so viele Kleinigkeiten über die Jahre, die Yue gemacht und getan und unterlassen hat; ein Fundament aus netten Worten und unterstützenden Berührungen und der absoluten Abwesenheit eines Zwanges, ihr Verhalten zu erwidern. (Sie wird den Gegenwert für ihr Verhalten einfordern, irgendwann, vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.) Ihre Worte fallen nicht in luftleeren Raum, sondern auf peinlich bewusst unterdrückte Wärme, die sich mehr wie fremde Körperwärme anfühlt als Feuer; wie ein sonnendurchfluteter Tag in mitten von Eis und Schnee und der Weitläufigkeit der Tundra.

Aber wie sollst Du all das in Worte fassen, wenn Du es selbst doch noch gar nicht wirklich verstehen kannst. Wie sollst Du ihr erklären, dass ihre Worte in einem anderen Leben Dein Herz zerrissen hätten und jetzt vielleicht das einzige sind, das Dich über Wasser hält. Wie kannst Du ihr antworten, ohne Splitter Deines Selbst zu offenbaren, die mit gutem Grund noch nie das Tageslicht erblickt haben. Was sollst Du tun, was ist der nächste Schritt, was ist der _Planplanplan_? 

Du atmest ein und durch und all das Zittern in Deinem Herzen hinfort, dann richtest Du Dich auf und sagst mit aller Gelassenheit in Dir: „Ich weiß.“

* * *

Yue und ihr Eisbärhund finden Dich auf einem Stein. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Du Dich aus Agna Qel’a zurückgezogen hast, um jegliche Sonnenstrahlen in Dich aufzunehmen, die Du erhaschen kannst, während die aufgenommene Wärme des Steins unter Dir nach oben in Deine Oberschenkel kriecht. So lange dachtest Du, dass Du nie wieder näher an die Hitze der Feuernation herankommen würdest, und jetzt sieht alles anders aus, weil die trockene Wärme des Erdkönigreichs nach Dir ruft.

Ohne zu zögern, lässt Yue sich neben Dir auf dem Stein nieder, ihr müsst nah aneinander rutschen, damit keine von euch im Schnee landet, und der Eisbärhund springt beinahe auf Dich, um Dir übers Gesicht zu lecken, obwohl Du ihm nie einen Grund geliefert hast, Dich so sehr in sein Herz zu schließen.

Mit bestimmten Händen schiebst Du ihn von Dir herunter und nach ein paar weiteren, vergeblichen Versuchen, Dich unter sich zu begraben, legt er sich vor euch im Schnee auf den Boden, eure Füße unter seinem Rücken gefangennehmend.

„Dir muss kalt sein“, sagt Yue, während sie ihre Handschuhe auszieht und Deine Hände aus den Ärmeln Deines Parkas herausholt, damit sie sie mit ihren eigenen umschließen kann.

Gegen Deine erhitzte Haut wirkt ihre kühl und Du erwiderst: „Daran zweifle ich.“

„Du benimmst Dich wie ein Sand-Salamander“, stellt Yue fest und Du kannst es von Deinem Stein aus nicht von der Hand weisen, aber das heißt nicht, dass Du es hinnehmen musst.

„Hast Du schon einmal einen Sand-Salamander gesehen?“

Sie lacht atemlos, Deine Hände noch immer fest im Griff, und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das muss ich gar nicht.“ Als würde sie überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken, hebt sie Deine Hände an und presst geistesabwesend einen Kuss auf Deine Knöchel. „Ich hab schließlich Dich.“

Dir stockt der Atem und Du brennst lichterloh für Yue.

**Author's Note:**

> ihr könnt vermis' wundervolle illu [hier auf twitter](https://twitter.com/skizzenvermis/status/1368246096493961218) finden, retweeten und loben!!


End file.
